My Singing Angel
by Mellux
Summary: Bella and Edward meets at the club. Emmett and Jasper propouse. and so on and so on and so on......only Edward's POV. One shot....for now...REVIEW please please please.


I was bored and I had no idea how to continue my another story. So… yeah…REVIEW

EPOV

"Hey dude!" Emmett came in to my apartment. Ugh, I can't even rest in peace in my own apartment ?

"What the fuck Em? You don't have to be so lousy all the time." I was pissed a little.

"Yeah, what eveeeer!" Emmett said like a girl. ANNOYING !

"Anyways, we are here to go to club." Jasper said and he sounded happy, that's not normal. Usually he would be annoyed or whatsoever.

"Why are you happy? And why are we going to club? Why you wanna go to club? Man, you are the one who backed me up where Em wanted to party and now you wanna party too?" Wow, too many questions at one time. My head was spinning. Damn, I forgot I was already drunk…a little.

"I'm happy because I'm feeling like something will happen tonight...something good and I'm like in cloud nine." Ok, I wasn't the only one who was drunk…a little.

"Uh Uh…."Was only thing I said and stared him.

"No really…"He tried to reason me." Uuuh, forget it! Are we going or not?"

"HELL YEAH WE'RE GOING! Hey, Edward get your lazy fat ass up and lets go!" Emmett grabbed my hand and started dragging me out.

"Hey, my ass is not fat! Can I at least change my clothes?" I asked. Emmett thought about it and then agreed.

All the way to club they just gossiped like girls and that got me at the mood too. I wasn't annoyed anymore, I actually couldn't wait for club. I haven't been long time at any clubs now. We drove with Emmett's car so we were there very fast. We decided to smoke some cigarettes before we go in.

"Hey, do you still feel like preppy and stuff?" I asked Jasper. Just to talk something, it was a little weird to smoke in silence.

"Umm…yeah…hey Edward…umm…"Jasper mumbled and Emmett looked nervous too. I couldn't see him, he was at my other side but I could feel him tense up.

"Just spill it Jazz, and Em you too." I cant stand shit like that. "Shit…" I heard Em mumble.

"Ok…Edward, we were going to ask Rose and Ally to marry us today." Jasper said so fast I almost didn't catch it….almost….

"Wow.." Was all I could say. No, don't get me wrong, I love the idea that my sister marries with guy like Jasper. He is just the right guy for Alice. Everybody could see that they are very in love. And about Rose…well she need's guy like Emmett. Only Em could stand girl like Rose.

But I didn't think they would marry so soon. I mean, we were only 24.

"You don't mind it? I mean…you introduced us with the girls. Alice is your sister and Rose is your best friend….soo…"Jasper started pacing, lighting up another cigarette. I and Emmett followed him.

"Dudes, you totally have my blessing, if that's what you mean." I said. Jasper stopped at his tracks.

"Really?" Emmett spoke up for the first time.

"Of course…you are my best friends. Those girls are lucky to have guys like you. So did you have any plans?" I hope they did, but knowing them I believe that they didn't.

"Umm..actually, no...No, we didn't." Jasper said.

"Of course.." I rolled my eyes.

Then I heard some voice…like some really really cool car. I looked at Emmett.

"Porche." Was all he said and his eyes lit up. Emmett had some thing for Porches, we all liked cars and Porches are gorgeous car's. And like we could hear, that driver are very good and know how to handle car. He, well I think he's a he not a she..

I asked Jazz and Em, remembering something."Hey, how girls know to come here?"

"Umm..actually, come here clubbing was their idea. There was some singer they were dying to hear. They had heard that she could sing like an angel or some shit like that." Jasper said.

"Great, another fake human." I said, rolling my eyes. I hated girls like that. (fake nose, fake tan, fake boobs and stuff like that)

"I suppose yeah…" Emmett said and gave me another cigarette. Wow, it was our third already. Then the car we had heard before came to parking lot exactly next to our spot. It was bright yellow Porche 911.

We could hear the beat what he was listening, that was club beat. Suddenly the beat stopped and the door opened. But the next thing gave me a near heart attack.

HE WASN'T HE..HE WAS A SHE !!!!! and a beautiful she !

That woman had the most gorgeous body I have ever seen. Her curved were exactly at the right spot and she had the most perfect breasts. She was wearing very tight black mini dress, red mini bag and black fuck-me boots. Damn... fuck-me boots were my weak spot.

Finally I got to her face. She had long straight dark brown hair and the same color eyes. She was wearing make up what made her even more gorgeous. Her perfect full lips were bright red. She had black smoke eyes, what made her eyes even bigger and more perfect……perfect….Angel….my angel.

_Wow, possessive much? _Great, my brain comes in.

_Oh, shut up, brain._

_No, I don't think I will._

_I will beat your pretty face._

_Then you will beat yourself! Dumbass._

Ugh, SHUT THE FUCK UP._  
Fine. No need to start yelling._

_Bye._

_Bye bye…..asshole…_

That girl looked us and then turned around, putting her purse to cars roof. She locked car's door and searched something from her bag. Finally she found it, and turned to us. She put her cigarette to her mouth and turned back around….Shit…that fine ass.

_Pervert! Oh my God, my body is pervert._

_Hey you again…._

_Yeah, it's me...your none-pervert brain, you pervert body._

_You don't have to tell me that, I know it!_

"Shit.." That brought me back to reality. That woman cursed. Her voice was gorgeous just like she was outside.

It looked like she didn't have a lighter so I decided to be the gentleman. But I was too late.

"Hey, do you have a lighter or some shit like that?" She asked me. Me? Why me? There's Emmett and there's Jasper…..and there's me…oh shit.

"Of course." I said and gave her my best smile ever. She was taken back from that. She was shocked but then shooked her head and was normal again. I lit up her cigarette and smiled again.

"Thank you very much." She said and smiled……WOW….Damn, that smile. She saw what she made to me and smirked.

"You are very welcome." I responsed.

"Are you O.K.? Because heaven is a long fall from here." yeah, I might say something stupid but it was the first pick-up line I remembered.

"Oh my god, it's the cheesiest pick-up line ever." She said and laughed. I didn't feel embarrassed, it's a good thing when you can put girl smiling.

"Probably, but it was the first I remembered." I said still grinning like idiot. My cheeks actually hurt.

"So, what's your name?" She asked smiling back to me.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." I said, I made my goal to hear her laugh again. And I succeeded at that.

"Right…well, I'm Bella. Swan Bella. Ugh, that sounded horrible." She mumbled the last part.

"It was okay." I said.

"Yeah, of course." she said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your apartment?" She asked. Shit, what to say what to say?

"Umm…sure? "Damn, I sounded like a idiot.

"I was kidding, only the last part. I'm new in New York, I came from Phoenix. I have been here like a month and I finally got some job." She said pointing to the club. I had one idea.

"You work in here?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah."

"Could you do me a favor?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"Sure thing.. "She said… Oh thank You God!

"You know the singer at this club? I've heard that she has good voice."

"Yeah I know here…some ways." She knows her…perfect.

"Good. My friends wanted to propose their girls tonight. I thought you maybe could say to the singer that she could sing one song and then they will ask the girls or something like that." I said.

"Ooooh, Edward, that's perfect. "Emmett said and high fived Jasper.

"Sure thing, but what song?" Bella asked. Her name totally fits to her.

"Umm…Yeah...good question.." I said and started to think hard.

"I have an idea but I won't tell you. Uuups, it's late gotta go." Bella said and ran off.

"Umm…Yeah...Okay." I said, weird.

"Do you think she will do it?" Emmett asked nervous again.

"Of course, she told you. Damn, stop it." I was getting annoyed again. You can blame that sexy girl who just left us standing alone in the parking lot.

"Stop what?" Emmett asked like he had no idea he had started pacing around…..again….

"You are freakin' pacing, man, stop it." I half yelled him.

"Stop what?" some high voice asked…my tiny little sister Alice. Of course we didn't see her, she's too short.

"Erm, we were…umm...waiting...umm…for you...and….umm…Emmett was getting…umm…little nervous." Jasper said trying to sound convincing. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey sissy" I said and hugged Alice." Where's Rosie?"

"Missed me?" One gorgeous voice asked.  
"Of course, you're my best friend." I turned around and hugged one the most beautiful woman in the Earth. Rosie was blond and tall like a model but I have never had anything to blondes.

"I missed you too, Edward." She said and hugged me back.

Rosalie and Alice had been two weeks at the Hawaii, having a girls time or some shit like that.

"Hey Edward, howcome me or Jazz aren't your best friends, but Rosie." Emmett asked when he stopped kissing Rosalie.

"oh, that's easy." I said. "It's because you two are suckers." Both of them looked shocked but then just shooked their heads.

"ooh, I can already hear her singing." Alice screamed and started to jump up and down. The usual. "Let's go in, Let's go in." She said and started dragging Jasper inside. We all followed them, I was the last, when we went out I had always felt like the fifth wheel.

We went in and chose the table near to dance floor, bathroom and bar. Our favorite table. It had perfect place. We all looked to stage but didn't see anybody. The singer had already gone to the growd. That woman had perfect voice. It sounded familiar but I couldn't tell where. That voice couldn't belong to 'fake human' she had to look as gorgeous as her voice. I had already forgot Bella and thought only about the Singing Angel. MY SINGING ANGEL.

We all went to dance floor. When we were out we danced at the circle so nobody had to watch behind. They did know that I felt like fifth wheel sometimes.

I saw long brown hair that belonged to Bella. She turned around and spotted me too. Then she winked and started singing. WAIT ! WHAT ? SINGING?

_Yeah, singing, you idiot. You do know what that means right?_ Oh great, here comes my brain again.

_You know, brain, it's sooooo wrong time to talk._

_Yeah, I have to do something anyways so...bye Eddie._

Ugh, even my own brain call's me Eddie, I hate that stupid nickname.

Wait, Bella earlier told that she worked here. AS A SINGER? Wow, major turn on.

She looked hot though she was still wearing the same things.

She came to me and pushed me out from the circle. Alice and Rosalie were shocked that she came to me

She winked again and turned around she looked at Em and Jazz and raised on of her perfect eyebrow. Both of them gave her small nod. Rosalie and Alice didn't notice it, they just kept dancing and gawking at Bella. It was like they danced to her, like she was their God, or something like that.

Bella finished her song and talked to microphone.

"Hey guys, Listen up….I want all of you to make a big empty circle to the dance floor and just watch." She said and everybody automatically backed off.

Then she started to sing Lady Gaga-Paparazzi. I usually don't listen music like that, but it was a dance club, soo…

"_we are the crowd, we're c-coming out _

she stood alone at the circle.

_got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you _

_it's so magical, we'd be so fantastico_

_leather and jeans, garage glamorous_

_not sure what it means but this photo of us _

_it don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights_

_'cause you know that baby I_

she winked at Em and Jazz.

_I'm your biggest fan___

_I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi_

_baby, there's no other superstar _

_you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi_

_promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_baby you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me _

_papa-paparazzi " _

Em and Jazz dragged Rose and Aly to centre of the dance floor and facet them. Both of them looked shocked and confused.

Guys went to one knee and Em started speaking.

"Rose, my love… you know I love you. I've always had and I always will. I swear to you front of all those people to love you and respect you until we both die and even more…Rosalie Hale, will you marry me?" Emmett asked and took out the ring, it was big and sparkly, just like Rose love, but I'm quite sure that if Emmett would have showed her some piece of crap she still had said yes. Emmett wasn't very romantic and he didn't like to show himself like that front of people but he just did that and that showed everybody that he truly loved him.

Before Rose could say anything Jazz started to speak.

"Alice. I love you and you know that, I love you more then everything else. When I first saw you, you were so gorgeous and you knocked my breath out. You took my heart...no…you took my soul and I even don't want it back as long as you are the one who is having it. Mary Alice Brandon, will you marry me?" Jasper finished. He was little more romantic and more gentleman that Emmett and you could see it.

Both girls started to cry and kissed their boyfriends, I guess now their fiancées.

The growd whistled and clapped their hands.

"Thank you." I said when I reached Bella and two kissing couple.

"What?" Alice shreaked.

"What's wrong?" Jasper panicked.

"You planned it with THE Isabella Swan?" Alice looked more shocked than ever.

"Surprise." Bella said and laughed. "Oh, and congrats."

Alice and Rosalie squeeled and hugged Bella, then returned to their boys and started to make out.

"Well, my job is done." Bella said and started to go away.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?" I asked. She looked confused.

"What?"

"Me." I answered and smiled.

"Come on, Romeo." She said and took my hand. I was shocked. She really was taking me? Like some puppy from the street? I really don't care as long she's taking me.

My perfect singing angel.

"What did you call me?" Bella asked. Oh shit, did I said it out loud?

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked her. She nodded and kissed me and I kissed back, of course.

Damn….I have my happy ending, with the most perfect girl from the whole universe. I know it's globally unfair to keep her all mine but I don't give a shit!


End file.
